Glove
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Hanya, sedikit balas budi."/"Kau juga membutuhkannya."/Mind to RnR?


**Devil is a Part-Timer a.k.a Hataraku Maou Sama by Satoshi Wagahara**

**Glove by JIRO**

**Summary:** **"Hanya, sedikit balas budi."/"Kau juga membutuhkannya."/Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: maybe out of character, typos as always, humor garing, suck ending, aneh, abal, nista, dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**

Musim dingin itu identik dengan dingin. Iya, dingin. Kadang musim dingin itu bisa-bisa membekukan bibir yang pecah-pecah, juga merusak temperatur suhu ruangan yang tidak kuat menahan derajat Celcius yang minusnya berlebihan. Parahnya, kalau dalam ruangan itu tidak ada penghangat ruangan, atau minimal perapian. Jadinya, semua pakaian tersisa bakal dikeluarkan sebagai penambah rasa hangat, kalau perlu bikini dan pakaian musim panas bekas yang sudah tidak muat pun bakal keluar dari kardus.

Identik dengan situasi itu, di sebuah kamar salah satu apartemen super mini dan kalau dilihat sekilas tak layak pakai, tiga orang pemuda berjejer dengan rapi dan saling berhimpit di depan sebuah kompor yang menyala.

Kompor?

Tentu, hanya itu satu-satunya benda penyelamat jiwa dan raga mereka setelah insiden salah satu anggota rumah tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kardus makanan musim dingin—yang isinya hanya sebatas mie instan—dan berakhir menimpa penghangat ruangan, kemudian _wasalam_.

"Salahmu Lucifer! Kenapa pakai menyenggol persediaan makanan kita selama tiga bulan?" si rambut pirang protes kepada salah seorang yang lebih pendek dengan setengah rambut menutupi wajahnya.

"Salahmu juga, Alciel, meletakkan kardus itu di sebelah komputerku. itu menghalangi sinyal internetanku, baka!" yang dipanggil Lucifer tadi balik protes. Si _hikkikomori_ ini menggeser tubuhnya supaya dekat dengan si pirang karena jarak membuat tubuhnya merasa angin lembut namun mematikan.

"Itu karena kau tak mau membantuku membereskan kardus itu, _baka_—JANGAN BERGESER! AKU TAK DAPAT HANGATNYA API KOMPOR!" Alciel—si pirang tadi—berteriak sambil menggeser tubuhnya supaya mendapat kehangatan. Kedua tangannya didekatkan ke api.

"Salahmu sendiri memilih di samping." Lucifer tersenyum bangga karena dirinya diapit oleh kedua teman apartemennya, sehingga ia lebih leluasa mendapat kehangatan dari api kompor dan kedua temannya.

"KAU! Kenapa dari tadi menyalahkan—"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA TENANG TIDAK! AKU SANGAT KEDINGINAN!" akhirnya, yang seorang lagi bersuara setelah mati-matian menahan perempatan kekesalan yang sudah penuh tergambar di kepalanya, sampai-sampai tak ada tempat lagi.

Baik Alciel maupun Lucifer mingkem. Kalau bos mereka sudah angkat bicara, tak mungkin ada yang berani menyela.

"Maaf, Maou-_sama_." ujar keduanya berjama'ah.

"Dasar! Bisakah kalian akur sebentar? Ini untuk kelangsungan hidup kita nanti." kata Maou, si bos besar. "kalau seperti ini terus—brr—ba-bagaimana—brrr—kita bisa—HEI, JANGAN KECILKAN APINYA, ALCIEL!

"Maafkan saya, Maou-_sama_, tapi ini untuk penghematan." kata Alciel yang kata-katanya bak pejabat keuangan rumah tangga.

"Kau pikir ini tabung gas tiga kilo?" komentar Lucifer sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

'Pippippip.'

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Saling pandang, Maou ke Lucifer, Lucifer ke Alciel, Alciel ke Maou, dan seterusnya. Dengan enggan mereka mengambil _handphone_ di dalam saku mereka yang letaknya jauh ke dasar pakaian (?). Maksudnya, mereka 'kan sedang memakai pakaian berlapis dan lupa kalau handphone mereka di saku pakaian terdalam, alhasil mereka terpaksa melepas pakaian satu per satu.

Jaket, kaos, kemeja, celana panjang, jaket, kaos, kemeja, celana pendek, kaos, kaos, boxer, kaos, boxer, tank top, celana, bikini (?), kemudian.

"_Moshi moshi_, Chi-_chan_?"

Alciel dan Lucifer memandang Maou sejenak, lalu kedua mata mereka berpandangan. Tak berapa lama mereka kembali memakai pakaian mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dan kembali mendekam di depan kompor yang menyala ... dengan berpelukan.

"Ah, _kuso_!" runtuk Maou, kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer—ia lupa kalau sedang menelepon dengan setengah telanjang. "kenapa dingin seperti ini malah banyak pelanggan?" bisiknya yang sampai ke saraf pendengaran Alciel.

'Tumben, Maou-_sama_ mengeluh untuk bekerja.' batinnya sambil melirik ke arah Tuan Muda-nya yang sedang bersiap keluar rumah.

"Hoi, aku keluar sebentar, Chi-_chan_ membutuhkan bantuanku." ujar Maou sebelum membuka pintu. "Dan jangan buat keributan!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu keluar dari kamar apartemen mininya. Sementara anak buah setianya mengamati kepergian Maou dari jendela kayu.

'Maou-_sama_...'

Selagi pemuda berambut pirang medium itu beralih, Lucifer mengambil kesempatan untuk memperbesar api kompor—karena Alciel mengatakan kalau mereka harus menghemat—didasari pengetahuan yang cetek tentang alat rumah tangga, Lucifer asal memutar kenop kompor yang malah membuat api semakin membesar, dan hampir membakar apartemen yang usianya lebih tua dari perang dunia kedua.

Lucifer panik, Alciel mencium bau masalah dari arah pemuda berambut keunguan itu.

"LUCIFER! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BISA MEMBAKAR SATU-SATUNYA TEMPAT PERLINDUNGAN KITA!" teriak Alciel sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya karena melihat sebagian dapurnya hampir termakan api.

"Berisik! Kalau begini 'kan lebih hangat."

"TAPI BUKAN SEPERTI ITU CARANYA!" teriak Alciel lagi. Heran deh, biasanya anak itu anteng di depan layar komputer, kenapa sekarang malah memancing masalah dengan sosok 'ibu' Alciel. "Cepat kecilkan apinya!" kata Alciel sambil mencari benda yang bisa membuat api padam. Lucifer menurut dan memutar kenop, sampai batas minimal.

'Wush!'

'Brrr!'

"KENAPA MALAH DIMATIKAN!" Alciel mendekat ke arah kompor dan menyalakannya lagi.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku 'kan tidak bakat!" ujar Lucifer dengan santai. Kepala Alciel seperti mau meledak menghadapi cunguk satu ini. Jangan-jangan otaknya sudah bergeser, sepanjang hari hanya membuat emosi memuncak.

"Makanya kalau kusuruh belajar masak, nurut saja!" ujar Alciel sambil membersihkan korban kepanasan (?) dan kegosongan. "untung makanan persediaan kita tidak ikut terbakar." bisiknya sambil mengelus dada. Ia sudah migrain membayangkan kalau persediaan makanan menipis di musim dingin dan perlu biaya tambahan untuk membelinya lagi—belum ongkos untuk ke tempat perbelanjaan. Maka untuk kebijakan 'menteri' keuangan dan rumah tangga, ia harus bisa menghemat persediaan makanan dan sisa uang bulanan.

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**

"Maou-_sama_? Kau kedinginan?" Chi-_chan_ nampak khawatir melihat partner kerjanya hari ini—sekaligus orang yang ia cintai—menggigil di depan counter sesaat setelah pelanggan mengambil makanannya. Padahal penghangat di ruangan ini disetel sampai batas maksimal, saking dinginnya. Tapi sepertinya, panas dari penghangat ruangan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa untuknya.

"Aha, aku baik-baik saja kok." ujar Maou menenangkan, padahal dalam hati sepenuhnya berdemo kalau dia kedinginan level olimpiade (?).

"Tapi kau nampak pucat." kata Chi-_chan_ lagi, namun hal itu tak mendapat respon karena seorang pelanggan datang.

.

"Maou-_sama_, kau mau pulang?" Chi-_chan_ memanggil gebetan-nya di _restroom_ saat ia kembali dari ruang bos untuk mendengar ceramah karena lagi-lagi ia menjatuhkan pesanan.

"Ah, iya. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Maou sembari membenarkan letak syal.

"Ha~ aku harus lembur untuk membersihkan barang yang kujatuhkan, sekaligus membersihkan restoran." katanya dengan bumbu aura suram. Rencananya untuk pulang bersama Maou pupus, padahal sebelum berangkat kerja—juga saat bekerja—ia sudah membayangkan hal-hal romantis bersama Maou seperti; bergandengan tangan karena cuaca sedang dingin.

"Hahaha," Maou tertawa renyah, Chi-_chan_ memang selalu seperti itu. "kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya." Lambaian tangan cukup untuk Chi-_chan_ menyadari sesuatu.

"Ma-Maou-_sama_." panggilnya, "kau lupa memakai sarung tanganmu."

Maou memandang gadis itu, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku kehilangan sarung tanganku." Kemudian berlalu pergi.

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**

Alciel masih sibuk membereskan apartemennya yang tadi kacau setelah di'utak-atik' oleh Lucifer, sementara si pelaku malah asyik bersama kekasihnya yang bernama komputer dan selingkuhannya si modem berjalan-jalan ke dunia maya. Dinginnya suhu lingkungan tak lagi mereka hiraukan, setelah beberapa kali debat hasilnya malah membuat tubuh mereka merasa lebih hangat. Aneh, bukan?

"Sial! Kenapa selalu aku yang harus membersihkan kerusakan ini?" ujarnya sambil mengelap lantai ditemani aura-aura suram yang mengelilinginya.

'Tiktiktiktik.'

Alciel masih sibuk membersihkan lantai dengan kain lap, yang kadang-kadang ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya karena mengingat nasibnya yang rasanya lebih sering ditindas daripada disanjung.

'Tiktiktiktik.'

"..."

'Tiktiktiktik.'

"..."

'Tiktiktik—'

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM, LUCIFER!"

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Alciel lebih emosian kalau bersama Lucifer, padahal kalau mau jujur, Lucifer tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan-jangan Alciel sedang datang bulan (?)

"Ha~ aku diam saja dari tadi." Kata Lucifer menoleh sebentar ke arah Alciel kemudian melanjutkan 'kencan'nya _special Winter Season_.

"Bukan itu, suara _keyboard_ itu mengusik telingaku!"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja telingamu, beres 'kan?" Lucifer menanggapi tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara. Hal ini membuat urat kekesalan Alciel muncul satu per satu di kepalanya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membalas ucapan bocah itu, sebuah suara lebih membuatnya melupakan kejadian ini.

'BRAK!'

Bukan! Bukan suara itu. Itu baru bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"DINGIN, MAKK!"

Nah, ini dia. Suara Maou yang cetar membahana, mengusik telinga Alciel yang lebih mirip gendang surga yang menenangkan jiwanya.

"Alciel! Nyalakan pemanas!" teriak Maou yang sudah seperti cacing kedinginan.

"_A-ano_, kita tak punya pemanas, Maou-_sama_." Alciel memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku kompor! Kompor, Alciel!"

"Ah, baik!" Alciel segera menghidupkan kompor gas—yang rasanya gak elite banget nyebutin kompor sebagai pemanas—dengan level medium. Maou segera mendekatkan diri di depan api yang menyala itu.

"Hangatnya~" gumam Maou.

Tak berselang lama, Alciel yang sudah menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersih rumah, datang ke tempat Maou dan meletakkan panci berisi air di atas kompor. Maou yang sedang menikmati kehangatan 'pemanas' ala Maou Sadao featuring Alciel a.k.a Ashiya dan Lucifer a.k.a Urushihara

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Maou, merasa kegiatannya diusik oleh anak buahnya.

"Maaf, Maou-_sama_, tapi ini sudah waktunya saya untuk masak makan malam."

"Tidak bisa di tempat lain?"

'Gubrak!'

Haruskah Alciel membuat api unggun di tengah ruangan?

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**

Akhir-akhir ini, Alciel selalu kepikiran tentang Tuan Mudanya, Maou Sadao. Semenjak musim dingin, ia lebih sering bekerja dibanding hari-hari biasa. Tak jarang Alciel menerima telepon atau _e-mail_ dari Maou di malam hari kalau dia akan menginap di restoran jika cuaca sedang sangat ekstrem.

Alciel khawatir, khawatir kalau terjadi hal buruk dengan Tuannya. Mengingat pakaian hangat yang dikenakan Maou apa adanya, jadi Alciel takut Maou akan kedinginan dan jatuh sakit. Apalagi tubuh manusia itu berbeda dengan tubuh iblis yang dulu bisa cepet beregenerasi jika terjadi kerusakan atau terserang virus.

Oleh karena itu, ia berinisiatif membelikan pakaian hangat yang baru untuk Maou. Walaupun ia akan membelinya di toko paling murah, itu pun masih meminta diskon. Ia tahu tugas Maou bekerja di restoran cukup berat dibanding hanya di rumah sebagai 'ibu' rumah tangga—meski keduanya berperan sangat penting—makanya sebagai imbalan atas jasa Maou yang sudah setia berangkat pagi dan pulang malam demi beberapa lembar uang dan dengan modal tabungan dan nekat, Alciel pergi membeli pakaian baru untuk Maou.

Alciel sampai di toko termurah tak jauh dari restoran tempat Maou bekerja. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya tempat ini yang ia tahu, dan yang perlu digaris bawahi—dan kalau perlu di-_bold_ dan _italic_—_**Murah**_!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berkeliling mencari pakaian yang pantas dan tidak norak, mengingat Maou adalah Raja Iblis yang patut dijunjung tinggi kewibaannya, dan ia tak mau harga diri Tuannya runtuh hanya karena pakaian musim dingin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" wanita penjaga toko menghampiri Alciel.

"Hm, aku mencari pakaian musim dingin."

"Lewat sini, Tuan." Wanita itu membawa Alciel ke samping toko, dimana di sana terpajang banyak sekali jaket, sarung tangan, topi, _sweater_, dan lain sebagainya ala musim dingin. Alciel sibuk memilih. Hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah harga, kemudian yang kedua selera. Kalau bagus tapi harganya mahal, itu malah membuatnya makin migrain dengan penyakit kantong kering. Kalau harganya miring tapi tak sesuai harapan, itu sama saja seperti di-php-in.

.

Alciel keluar dari toko dengan sedikit menyesal. Bukan menyesal karena niat tulusnya tak terpenuhi. Malah ia sudah membawa kantong yang isinya benda yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh di musim dingin. Tapi ia masih belum puas dengan barang yang dibeli, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, uangnya hanya bisa digunakan untuk membeli sepasang sarung tangan—karena ia juga tak mau menghabiskan sisa tabungan hanya untuk membeli jaket berbulu domba yang super tebal dan berat. Kalau dilihat memang hangat dan nyaman, tapi Alciel berpikir dua kali untuk membeli. Ia sudah memperhitungkan biaya pengeluaran untuk laundry.

"Alciel?"

Sebuah suara familiar mengusik telinga Alciel. Ia kenal betul dengan suara ini. Seketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tuannya berdiri di sana.

"Maou-_sama_?" Dan ia baru ingat kalau tempat kerja Maou tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aha, tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin jalan-jal—" mata Alciel tertuju pada kedua tangan Maou, terlihat pucat dari biasanya. Maou segera menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Ma-Maou-_sama_." panggil Alciel.

"Hmm?" Maou menoleh sesaat sebelum ia berbalik untuk mengajak Alciel pulang.

"I-ini!" Alciel menyerahkan kantong yang baru saja ia beli di toko. Rasa-rasanya posisi Alciel lebih mirip seorang gadis yang sedang menyatakan cinta. 'Tapi, tidak! Maou-_sama_ adalah Tuanku!' begitu kilahnya dalam hati.

"Apaan?" tanya Maou mengambil kantong yang diberikan oleh Maou.

"Hanya, sedikit balas budi." ucap Alciel yang entah didengar oleh Maou atau tidak karena Maou lebih tertarik dengan barang pemberian Alciel.

"Sarung tangan?" Maou mengamati benda berbulu itu. Warnanya merah menyala dan dihiasi polkadot di beberapa sisi.

"Kupikir, kau membutuhkannya."

"Hoho, _arigatou_, Alciel!" Maou bergembira dan segera memakai sarung tangan itu. Alciel merasa lega melihat Tuannya senang dengan pemberiannya. Alciel masih sibuk melamun sampai tak sadar kalau Maou mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meraih tangan kiri Alciel kemudian memasang sarung tangan tersebut.

Alciel menoleh ketika ia merasa benda hangat menyentuh tangannya. Ia tak sadar kalau ia juga tak mengenakan sarung tangan karena miliknya sudah terlalu usang dan tak layak pakai.

"Kau juga membutuhkannya." ucap Maou setelah sarung tangan tadi terpasang di tangan kiri Alciel.

Ada perasaan haru tumbuh di hati Alciel, betapa baiknya Tuan Muda-nya ini, meski dulu saat di Ente Isla statusnya adalah Iblis yang Paling Ditakuti. Tak salah kalau selama ini ia setia dengan Maou.

"_Arigatou_, Maou-_sama_!" ucap Alciel ditambah air mata yang membanjiri, juga posisinya menyembah dan menggenggam tangan Maou.

"Ho-hoi, Alciel...!"

"Kau memang Maou-sama yang terbaik!" lanjutnya terdengar lebay.

"Alciel!" Maou berteriak, membuat Alciel menunda kalimat-kalimat yang memuja Maou. "Kita jadi pusat perhatian, bodoh!"

Alciel tersadar, kemudian wajahnya berubah merah. "Maaf."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo pulang!"

"Iya!"

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**

Di apartemen, sesaat setelah Alciel keluar dari rumah.

"Sialan kau, Alciel! Kenapa mematikan kompor? Aku 'kan tidak bisa menyalakannya!" runtuk Lucifer yang mendekap bersama layar komputer, keyboard, CPU dan modem—ah, tak lupa dengan mejanya.

"ARGH! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Alciel nekat menuju kompor dan menyalakan apinya—sekilas ia mengerti karena sering melihat Alciel melakukannya.

Namun...

'BOM!'

Sebaiknya tak usah diceritakan kelanjutannya.

**-END-**

**-Devil is a Part-Timer-**


End file.
